poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Breaking Titles at the Chateau!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Breaking Titles at the Chateau! in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Serena & Bonnie: Ta-da! (The girls shows everyone the picture of the Battle Chateau) Ash Ketchum: What's that? Serena: The Battle Chateau. Ash Ketchum: Battle Chateau? Clemont: I've never heard of it, before. Henry Wong: I've heard of the Battle Chateau before. Teslo: You do? Henry Wong: The Battle Chateau is the name of the building where many trainers and their Pokémon get into their fights. Serena: Ash, you're gonna love this place. It's near by so let's go! Skipper: Really? Ed: That's great! Guilmon: I can't wait! Thomas the Tank Engine: Amazing! (Team Robot in Pokemon XY The Series Opening Plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Breaking Titles at the Chateau! Serena: When you have a battle at the Battle Chateau. The winning trainer earns something, though I'm not sure just what. Ash Ketchum: That sounds cool! Maybe you're reward in some kind of badge. Bonnie: Or a cake! I love cake! Guilmon: Or why not Guilmon bread! Percy: Not to mention, desserts! Ed: Or they might have Jawbreakers and Chunky puffs! Rarity: I really hope they might have wonderful and lovely dresses! Matt Ishida: You guys always think about food. Serena: Now let's see. (Before Serena could do anything to check her guidebook. Two trainers and their Fletchling and Fletchinder appears) Nico: Noble title, yo! Twilight Sparkle: You scare the heck out of us! Discord: Don't do that again! Ash Ketchum: Who's that Pokémon? (Ash brings out his Pokédex and analyzes Fletchinder) Ash's Pokédex: Fletchinder, the Ember Pokémon, and the evolved form of Fletchling. Fletchinder flies faster and faster as the flame sac on its stomach gradually heats up. Ash Ketchum: The evolve form of Fletchling, huh. Discord: I like to call Fletchinder, a Fire and Flying type. Nico: Yo, yo, yo. Pokédex in my face, not cool bro! Ash Ketchum: Sorry about that. Mordecai: Dude, not nice! Tai Kamiya: He was just analyzing you're Fletchinder in his Pokédex, cause this is the first time he's ever been to Kalos. Agumon: And what's a noble title? Patrick: What's a noble title? Chester: Nico, we actually listen to what you said yo, yo! Nico: Yo, yo, you're not from around here, yo. Chester: Check out the Legendary riviére walk yo! Nico: You should learn if you're gonna be here yo! Ash Ketchum: Uh? Winnie the Pooh: I'm confused. Serena: Do you think they're rapping? (Nico and Chester freezes) Davis Motomiya: So, noble title? Nico: It's a real pain to explain, yo! Chester: But we're heading to the Battle Chateau now, yo! Nico: Come with us and check it out for yourself, yo! Gobba: Okay! Ash Ketchum: Great! Let's all go together, it will be a perfect warm-up before I challenge the Cyllage Gym! Patrick: Now you're talking! Takuya Kanbara: That's our man, baby! Nico: Warm-up? I won't be to sure about that. Maybe tougher than you think! Chester: You're gonna be flawed when you get there, yo! Ash Ketchum: By the way. I'm Ash and this is my partner, Pikachu. Clemont: I'm Clemont. It's a pleasure to meet you both. Bonnie: And I'm Bonnie. Serena: Serena is my name. Hi there. Emerl: My name is Emerl, the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 leader. Tai Kamiya: I'm Tai, this is my little sister, Kari. And That's my partner Agumon. Davis Motomiya: The name is Davis, and this is my Digimon partner Veemon. Takato Matsuki I'm Takato and this is Guilmon. Takuya Kanbara: The name is Takuya. Matt Ishida: The name is Matt. This is my Digimon partner, Gabumon and my brother T.K. Gabumon: A pleasure to meet you two. T.K. Takaishi: Hi. Mario: I'm Mario. And this is my brother, Luigi. Rainbow Dash: The name is Rainbow Dash! Gmerl: Who are you guys? Nico: I'm Nico, and my partner is Fletchinder! Chester: And I'm Chester, my partner is Fletchling, yo! (Now we go to the heroes walking) Ash Ketchum: So today's the first time you battle the Chateau, Chester? Chester: Uh-huh. It sure is. Nico: I already had a battle chateau title. My brother's really good at battling, so I figured it's time for his debut! Takuya Kanbara: Cool! Serena: (Sighs) Finally not talking weird. Rika Nonaka: I would be relaxed if they stop talking weird. Gmerl: It's getting annoying. Rigby: What's wrong, yo? They say "Yo" just like me and Mordecai. Rika Nonaka: Quiet! Terriermon: Hey, guys. Momentai. Nico: Yo! There it is, yo! (They see the Battle Chateau) Ash Ketchum: Hey, check it out! Serena: It's gorgeous! Philmac: That's the Battle Chateau? Emerl: Yes, Philmac. Palmon: It looks like a very nice looking castle! Yoshi: They might have fruits! Zaptor: Maybe they have hamlogna sandwiches. Winnie the Pooh: Or maybe a pot of honey. (When they enter they see the sign on the entrance) Donkey Kong: What's written up there? Twilight Sparkle: It says "Battle Chateau. Show your strength with the title." (Then they enter the Battle Chateau) Serena: Beautiful! Teslo: It looks amazing! Flurr: I like this Chateau! Woman: Hello, Baron Nico. The Battle Chateau welcomes you with open arm. Ash Ketchum: Baron? Torts: Wait, isn't Nico's full name, "Baron Nico?" Nico: I brought my brother along with me today. He'd like to have his debut battle. Chester: I'm Chester, please to meet you. Ash Ketchum: I like to have a battle too. Woman: Oh, and you? Ash Ketchum: I'm Ash and I come from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. Turner: Well, well. It's the honorable Baron Nico, it's pleasure to see your brother make his debut. Chester: Thank you. Discord: Who is he? Nico: This is the Chateau owner, Duke Turner. Kari Kamiya: Hello. Turner: Please to meet you. It is my honor to welcome a guest who traveled all the way from the Kanto region. (Now we go to Turner taking our heroes a tour) Turner: Our Chateau provides a fulfilling battle experience and serves as a meeting place. For all the many trainers, who visit here. Luigi: Wow, that's pretty good. Torts: Yeah, tell me about Luigi, battling is great. Tai Kamiya: Not a bad place. Serena: Ash, this place sounds perfect for you. Ash Ketchum: Yeah. Vulk: I like this Chateau! Palmon: It's fancy! Mimi Tachikawa: I know! Serena: Beautiful! Turner: Now, the first thing to know is all trainers at the battle chateau referred to as Knights. Clemont: Knights? What an appropiate title for trainers battling at a castle. Turner: True. Then each and every knight has a noble bestowed upon them that is based on the grand total of their battle chateau victories. I wish you the best of luck in earning the your highest possible noble title. Woman: Allow me to show you the battle chateau sitting room. Each time you visit here, this is where you'll be choosing the battling adversary. (She opens the door to reveal the Battle Chateau sitting room) Percy: Wow, look at that. Emily: The sitting room. Xion: It's beautiful! Turner: Ladies and gentleman, I have the distinct honor to present Baron Nico. (People turns to see Nico) Ash Ketchum: Wow! Sora: Looks nice. Sora Takenouchi: I love this Chateau. Biyomon: It's amazing! Clemont: So everybody here is the knight? Chester: Right. This is the great place to hang out with other trainers trade stories and information and also look for an opponent. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, so you battle who you want? Chester: Not exactly. There's the catch, you have to be the same noble title. Guilmon: That's not a bad thing. Takato Matsuki: Of course not, Guilmon. But I can't wait for Ash to find a random opponent he will find. Henry Wong: Yeah, just as long as the bad guys doesn't come and interrupt our fun. (Pikachu sees something and points up there) Terriermon: Henry. Henry Wong: What's wrong, Terriermon? Renamon: Look up there. (They look up to see a man climbing on the window) Ash Ketchum: What's that guy doing up there? Patrick: Wow! Joe Kido: Hey, get down from there! Krader: He's very good at climbing. Shuff: He's doing so good. Double-D: Good lord, sir! What in heavens are you doing up there?! That's dangerous! Takuya Kanbara: Double-D, please, just ignore it, he's doing a fine job! Philmac: He might broke his neck if he falls. Serena: Who is he anyway? Nico: Oh, yeah, that guy's name is Grant. He's always climbing walls. Chester: Yeah, he's really strong. Agumon: He is. Tai Kamiya: Never seen that brave dude climbing up. Ash Ketchum: Strong, huh? Nico: Any Barons here who would be willing to accept the battle challenge for me? (Somebody throws the white gloves and Nico picks them up) Farrell: I'll accept your challenge. My name is Baron Farrell, how do you do? Nico: It's a pleasure to meet you. Farrell: I'm looking forward to our battle. (Then the doors open) Woman: Alright, Nico and Farrell, please proceed to the battlefield. All other knights may watch the battle from the outside terrace. (They go outside as the heroes goes outside as well. Then we see Viola appears, as then she saw Grant up on the door and waves and she waves too. Then she walks outside and sees the heroes) Viola: Hey, that's Ash. (Now we see Nico and Farrell wearing white capes) Ash Ketchum: Check out the cape! Turners: It's a tradition. Clemont: The atmosphere is quiet different from a Pokémon gym. Turner: True. The battle chateau was founded in the prinicples of a knights duel. The aim is to elevate Pokémon battles through the spirits of chivalry, it became much more than two powerful trainers simply battling along with their greatest Pokémon in a clash of moves. A battle culture that held civility and high regard was born. Now a days, gym battles has become the mainstream. But many people enjoy the battle chateau is something that can experience in the Kalos Region. Gabumon: Pretty interesting. Gomamon: You bet. Ash Ketchum: Wearing those capes is so awesome! Teslo: You got that right, Ash. Right, Krader? Krader: Yeah, yeah. Cape is awesome! Tai Kamiya: If Davis, Takato, Takuya and I wear capes. It would be perfect for us as leaders of the DigiDestined! Davis Motomiya: I like that idea. Our capes will be orange, and we'll have the Crest of Courage symbols. Takato Matsuki: That be awesome. Takuya Kanbara: Yeah, baby! Magnifo: My cape is black, so I'm a best magician Mixel ever. Gatomon: You do have a black cape? Magnifo: Of course I do, Gatomon. Chester: Yeah. White capes are worn only for Baron's. Clemont: So how many noble titles are there? Chester: Baron is the first noble title. Then there's by count. Earl is number three. Then there's Marquis. Number five is Duke. And the highest title is Grand Duke. Ash Ketchum: Wow, that's a lot! Chris Kratt: That's epic. Martin Kratt: You said it, bro. Aviva: Guys, look. The battle is about to start! (Nico and Farrell place their Pokéballs to each other) Nico: To a good battle. Farrell: To a good battle. Woman: The Pokemon battle between Baron Nico and Baron Farrell is about to commence. If Baron Nico is victorious, that will be his tenth victory, allowing him to ascend to the noble title of I count. May you both battle with spirits while observing the knights code of chivalry. Nico: '''Fletchinder, come on out! (He threw his Pokéball summoning his Fletchinder) '''Farrell: '''Dusknoir, let's go! (He threw his Pokéball letting out his Dusknoir) '''Bonnie: '''Aww, there so cute! '''Ash Ketchum: '''A Dusknoir! '''Glomp: A ghost type. Serena: Wow, I've never seen one. (She brings out her Pokédex and analyzes Dusknoir) Serena's Pokédex: Dusknoir, the Gripper Pokémon. Dusknoir is said to travel between the human and spirit worlds. Chester: Nico will win. His Fletchinder is super powerful. Farrell: Use Thunder Punch! Nico: Use Flame Charge, go! (Both Pokémon uses their attacks as the flame charges tries to hit Dusknoir, but it disappeared) Serena: It's gone! (Thunder Punch hits Fletchinder) Ash Ketchum: Fletchinder's hit! Jimmy Z: Ow! That will leave a mark! Serena: Ghost type are so scary! They can disappear and reappear! Teslo: Electric type moves are super effective against flying types! (Fletchinder activates Flame Charge) Ash Ketchum: Wow, look at Fletchinder go! Chester: Awesome! (The flame charge attack hits Dusknoir) Ash Ketchum: That flame charge was powerful! Chester: Right. Nico and Fletchinder train really hard for this battle. (Viola came and pats Ash's back) Viola: Yahoo. Ash Ketchum: Viola! Emerl: It's you! Tai Kamiya: The gym leader from Santalune City! Viola: Hey there, Ash. Wow, who would have thought I would be running into you. Agumon: What are you doing here? Viola: I love the Chateau. Actually I have the noble title of duchess. Ash Ketchum: Duchess? Viola: It's the second highest title. See, it's the female equivalent of Duke. Serena: Oh, wow. You must've win a lot of battle to be a Duchess. (Then Dusknoir gets defeated) Woman: That's it! And Fletchinder is the winning Pokémon! (Fletchinder lands on Nico's arm) Chester: Alright, Nico won! Ash Ketchum: That Fletchinder is strong! Takuya Kanbara: Awesome! Takato Matsuki: Cool, strong Fletchinder! (Nico is now wearing a blue cape) Woman: Now that Nico has 10 victories his noble title will change. He goes from the noble title of Baron to the title of by count! Turner: Excellent! We applaud the two gifted knights, and their Pokémon for their valiant battles! (Grant lost his balance and falls down) Ash Ketchum: What was that? T.K. Takaishi: It's the man who climbed up the wall! Patamon: Are you okay? Viola: Not again. Turner: Grant, once more? Grant: I'm afraid I just couldn't help but applaud. It was to show my respect for such a brillant battle. Viola: But Grant, if you felt that way, why didn't you come down first? Grant: Because the wall refuses to let me go. The walls here are so smooth, they're irresistable. They draw me to them. You do see the delicate beauty in the battle chateau's walls. Don't you, Viola? Viola: Talk about they're beauty all they want. I'll never understand the appeal of walls. Ash Ketchum: So you know this guy, Viola? Viola: His name is Grant. He's never seen a wall around here, he didn't love. Also, he's strong. Tommy Himi: Wow! Slumbo: We see him climbing up the wall. So he's strong to climb. Henry Wong: Good thing he didn't break his neck during the fall. Ash Ketchum: They told me the rules. I'd like to battle you, so I was wondering what your title is? Grant: My noble title is duke. Izzy Izumi: Duke is the noble title you can get. Turner: Now then. Let us proceed to the debut battle involving the two knights who have come here for the first time today. Ash Ketchum: New knights? Goofy: Who could they be? Chester: Yeah. Turner's talking about us. (Who's that Pokémon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokémon? It's Fletchinder! (Back to the episode) Woman: Please give the knights who are about to battle for the first time at the battle chateau a round of applause. (Everyone applause as Grant gives Viola a drink) Grant: So, you say you battled against Ash before. Viola: He's a gusty trainer that's for sure, as are his Pokémon. There quit amazing, once you see his passion and drive, I'm sure you'll agree. Woman: Ash and Chester, whoever wins this first battle will then be awarded noble title of Baron. Ash Ketchum: Right! Chester: Well I've been training long and hard for this day. I'm gonna win! Woman: Then let's get underway. (Ash and Chester place their Pokéballs to each other) Chester: To a good battle! Ash Ketchum: Oh, yeah. To a good battle! (Then they walk to the battleground and face each other) Ash Ketchum: Kay, Pikachu, get in there! (Pikachu jumps to fight) Nico: Hold on, what was in Ash's Pokéball? Emerl: That's Pikachu's Pokéball. You see, Pikachu doesn't like to get inside it's Pokéball, it really likes to stay outside and hangs out with us. Nico: Yeah? Ash Ketchum: This is our first battle here, I wanna win it with you! Chester: And my Pokémon is Fletchling! (He threw his Pokéball unleashing Fletchling) Ash Ketchum: Fletchling is a Flying Type! Chester: We've been training right along side Nico's Fletchinder! It'll be able to take anything you try! Woman: Now let the battle begin! Ash Ketchum: Alright, use Thunderbolt! (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt) Chester: Agility! (Fletchling dodges the Thunderbolt using Agility) Ash Ketchum: You won't get away! Use Electro ball! (Pikachu fires Electro Ball) Viola: Ash is starting up strong. Grant: Perhaps. Although flying type Pokémon are weak against electric type moves. It doesn't mean anything if those moves don't connect. Strength can only take you so far. Chester: Use Feather Dance! (Fletchling uses Feather Dance lowering Pikachu's attacks) Ash Ketchum: What's going on? Chester: We just lowered, Pikachu's attack power! Now use Steel Wing! (Fletchling uses Steel Wing Ash Ketchum: We won't lose! Iron Tail, let's go! (Pikachu uses Iron Tail and hits Steel Wing) Clemont: Pikachu's iron tail is weaker than it normally is. Bonnie: Feather Dance is an amazing move! Double-D: Yes, Feather Dance a Flying type move is when the Pokémon uses the move, this lowers the Pokémon's attacks. Eddy: He better not lose this fight! Serena: Ash and Pikachu, do it! Chester: Fletchling, use Steel Wing! Ash Ketchum: Use Iron Tail one more time! (Pikachu uses Iron Tail blocking Steel Wing again and again) Chester: You're Pikachu's attack power is down! Ash Ketchum: If one hit is enough, we'll just hit a bunch of times! (Pikachu hits Fletchling) Grant: You know, you were right about Ash's strength. Viola: See. Grant: With the strength to deal with adversity looks like this battle is already over. Zaptor: Go for it, Ash! Teslo: Go and take down Fletchling! Volectro: Take it down with electric type moves! Ash Ketchum: Now check out Pikachu's Thunderbolt! (Pikachu fires Thunderbolt and hits Fletchling) Chester: Oh, no! (Fletchling crashes to the ground and gets defeated) Woman: That's it! And Pikachu is the winning Pokémon! (The heroes are happy to see Ash wins the battle Ash & Chester: Thank you very much! Ash Ketchum: (Petting Pikachu) I knew you'd win it Pikachu. The Electroids: Pikachu wins! Chester: You were strong too, Fletchling. Thanks for working so hard. Nico: Chester lost. Clemont: There's always next time. Nico: Yeah. He'll just have to train with me more. Today's lost is tomorrow's win. (The woman puts a white cape on Ash) Woman: And now I'm pleased to announce that Ash from Pallet Town is awarded the noble title of Baron. Congratulations! (Ash looks at his cape) Ash Ketchum: I'm a Baron now! Tai Kamiya: He earned a cape! Davis Motomiya: That's awesome! Takato Matsuki: He's a baron now! Takuya Kanbara: Way to go, Ash! Emerl: Well done, our friend. Chester: Bummer I lost, but congratulations. (Ash and Chester give each other a handshake as everyone applause) Viola: A picture to mark your first victory here. Now smile. (Before she could take a picture a white glove came on her shoulder) Sora: A white glove. Joe Kido: Someone is challenging you. Viola: I was wondering where he'd finally ask me. Hi, Grant. Grant: Duchess Viola, I would like to challenge you to a battle. Viola: And I accept. (Now we go to the battlefield) Grant: To a good battle! Viola: To a good battle! (They place their Pokéballs to each other) Rigby: Alright, there going to battle! Footi: Good luck. Ash Ketchum: Everybody out! (He opens his Pokéballs letting out his Froakie and Fletchling) Chester: Hey, Ash, I didn't know you had a Fletchling too. Matt Ishida: Well he does. Gabumon: He caught a Fletchling back in the forest. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, everybody let's cheer for Viola! Yoshi: Go win this fight! Donkey Kong: Beat that guy! Woman: The chateau Pokémon battle between duchess Viola and Duke Grant will now commence. Both only need but one more victory, so whoever win this battle will ascend to become Grand Duke or Grand Duchess. The highest Noble title possible. Viola: Alright, Surskit, let's go! (She threw her Pokéball letting out her Surskit) SpongeBob SquarePants: It's Surskit! Grant: Onix, you're up! (He threw his Pokéball letting out his Onix) Bonnie: Wow, it's huge! Ash Ketchum: Onix! That's a rock type! Serena: It's amazing! Serena's Pokédex: Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. Onix takes an enormous amount of soil to its mouth creating long tunnels. Hoogi: Water type moves are awesome effective against Fire, Rock and Ground types. Guilmon: She might just win! Woman: Begin! Viola: Surskit, use Ice Beam! (Surskit fires ice beam on the ground and skates to attack Onix) Grant: I thought you'd be using that strategy. Speed maybe one of your specialties but I'll stop you in your tracks! Use Rock Tomb! (Onix begins to activate Rock Tomb) Viola: Yeah! My Surskit won't be stopped as easily as you think! Grant: Go! (Onix throws Rock Tomb on the ground) Mordecai: Did you guys see that! Krader: I see it! Ash Ketchum: What's going on, with that Rock Tomb? Gomamon: Rock tomb is a attack move that can stop speeding! J.P. Shibayama: Unbelivable! Huey: Amazing! Patrick: How did he do that? Emerl: It's controlling the boulders! Joe Kido: Grant must've train his Onix hard to control the Rock Tomb attack. Clemont: He's obviously no ordinary trainer! Finn the Human: What? Spike the Dragon: What are you talking about? (Surskit skates and then ends up getting trapped in the rock tomb as the giant rock prepares to crush it) Viola: Surskit, use Bubble Beam! (Surskit fires Bubble Beam on the rock and escape just in time as it skates on ice, but more rocks keep coming down and traps it again) Viola: Use Protect! (Surskit uses Protect from the giant rock as it continues to skate) Grant: You dodge that well! Viola: Now use Signal Beam! (Surskit fires Signal Beam) Grant: Use Flash Cannon! (Onix fires Flash Cannon on the Signal Beam and explodes) Viola: Now get closer! Grant: Rock Polish! (Onix activates Rock Polish, then Surskit tries to attack as Onix pops out of the fog and blocks Surskit's way) Ash Ketchum: It's getting faster! Donkey Kong: That Onix is good! Gmerl: That Onix is outmaneuvering Surskit! Nico: Just like a Duke's Pokémon! Off the charts! Guilmon: Go, Surskit! Takuya Kanbara: Surskit! Surskit! Surskit! Viola: You're power and speed have improved tremendously! Grant: Your too kind. Viola: Use Ice Beam! (Surskit fires Ice Beam freezing Onix's tail) Grant: Onix! Show them! (Onix free itself from the ice and jumps) Ash Ketchum: Whoa, what a jump! Grant: Now use Rock Tomb! (Onix uses Rock Tomb trapping Surskit) Viola: (Shocked) Grant: It's over, use Flash Cannon! (Onix fires Flash Cannon on Surskit) Viola: Surskit, no! (Surskit is completely defeated as Onix roars in victory) Woman: That's it! Onix is the winning Pokémon! Viola: (Returns her Surskit back to it's Pokéball) Surskit, you were wonderful. (Viola and Grant walk to each other) Viola: You battled well. You win, and you're a grand duke now! Grant: Well it's all because of Onix's hardwork. (Pets his Onix) Onix earned it, and gets all Crimmin. Ash Ketchum: Awesome! Zoe Orimoto: Viola lost. Renamon: Onix is pretty strong. Rika Nonaka: What do you know, Rock Tomb is incredible! Clemont: Not just that. It's moves combined with its ease of getting around make it unbelievable! Bonnie: And strong too! Serena: There in a league of their own! I've never would've guest! (Later at sunset) Ash Ketchum: Grant! That battle was the best ever! I want to raise my title so I can battle you someday! Nico: Me too, now I've got one more goal! Chester: I lost today, but tomorrow I'll win! Grant: It's a tough climb. But I'll be here. Oh, yes, so I've been told that you're challenging gyms. Ash Ketchum: That's right. Grant: So we'll probably see each other at the gym, before we battle back here. Seismo: What? Viola: You see, Grant is the Cyllage City gym leader. (Everyone shocked in surprise) Everyone: WHAT?!?!? Yolei Inoue: I don't even understand. Sora Takenouchi: He's a Gym Leader? Glomp: That's right. SpongeBob SquarePants: You are the gym leader! We didn't see that one coming! Patrick Star: Wow! Serena: You're the Cyllage Gym Leader?! Clemont: The Cyllage City gym is the one Ash is going to challenge next! Nico: That's why you're so strong! Chester: Two gym leaders battling each other?! Wow! Double-D: You used Onix! So that means your a Rock type gym leader! Grant: Uh... your exactly right. Ash Ketchum: Rock type, huh? Grant: You know, you're Pikachu is quite strong. I'll be looking forward to the day you come and challenge me at the Cyllage Gym. Ash Ketchum: Right! Grant: Until then. (He leaves) Ed: See ya, Grant! Serena: You need to come up with a strategy that can counter the powerful Rock Tomb if you want to win a badge. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, I'll be ready! We'll train like there's no tomorrow! Pikachu: Pika! Patrick Star: Now you're talking! (Froakie and Fletchling agrees. Then we go to outside of the battle chateau) Ash Ketchum: Nico, Chester, thanks for showing us this cool place. Thomas the Tank Engine: I really enjoyed it! Gordon: Same here! Nico: No worries, yo! Chester: Good luck with your gym battle, yo, yo! Serena: Here we go with the yos, yo! Rika Nonaka: Yeah I'm so sick of saying yo yo. Louie: It's getting annoying! Senera& Rika: Yes! Chester: Yo, yo, the contagious! (Serena and Rika covers their mouths as everyone laughs) Nico: We're gonna become a whole lot stronger in the next time you see us, you'll be looking at two grand dukes, yo, baby, yo! Chester: Look forward to it, yo! Agumon: That sounds good to us! Ash Ketchum: Yeah! I'll be a lot stronger next time too. See you then! Pikachu: Pikachu! Emerl: Let's move out! Narrator: A visit to the battle chateau has not only given our heroes a memorable experience, but also introduced Ash to Grant, the gym leader of Cyllage City, excitement is in the air. As the journey continues! (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts